legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 November 2012
11:49 hi 11:49 hi 12:00 hi 12:01 hi bridging to gravitite 12:01 The Gravatite Cometh 12:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8crapuWho4&list=UUWiPkogV65gqqNkwqci4yZA&index=1&feature=plcp 12:02 afk 12:03 cool 12:03 12:06 of course only 1 gravitite >.< 12:07 meh 12:08 gonna loot silver dungeon 12:10 ok 12:10 no not actually need bunnie 12:12 IT'S SO BORING! 12:12 meh 12:17 no!!! 12:17 killed bunnie 12:17 12:18 i could have gone to silver dungeon 12:18 .... 12:31 gold dungeon 12:35 aaack 12:35 but bronze one first 12:36 i hate bridging 12:37 :l 12:38 exactly 12:38 i wish i had a bunny spawn egg or something 12:39 u should get aether mod 12:41 i want a vampire blade but im not good at bosses 12:41 >.< 12:43 were are teh airwhales 12:44 sprinting would kind help now.. 12:45 i like my red cape in the aether 12:46 my hands are sweating im that bad at bridging 12:48 phew 12:54 gravitite sword 01:02 doo doo doo 01:02 hi 01:04 i got aether mod 01:06 soooo 01:06 Wassup 01:06 um some sheep 01:07 hi again 01:07 hmm..... 01:08 got gravitite sword 01:08 going to watch more sparklz 01:08 afk 01:19 brb 01:47 ack 01:48 so boring... 01:49 Excuse me 01:49 I have a question 01:51 breakthecause (awesomeman525) wanted me to join onebigdragonslayer's server, and I don't really know the IP. He left to go on the server before I can ask him, so now I have no way to contact him of any sort. Can someone here please tell me onebigdragonslayer's minecraft ip address? 01:51 Hello? I really need help here... 01:51 oh hi 01:51 HI! 01:52 welcome back 01:52 sry IDK 01:53 Polt, do you know onebigdragonslayer's minecraft server ip? 01:53 no 01:53 ._. I may never see breakthecause again XD 01:53 search it? 01:55 I searched, and I see onebigdragonslayer's server, but no IP. 01:55 Polt, help? 01:56 yeah doing it now 01:56 ok, thanks 01:56 tell me if you find the ip 01:57 hi 01:58 :\ try this: 75.22.16.47 01:58 tell me what it ses 01:58 I may know what is wrong 01:58 and if it works 01:58 Great1 01:59 Ok, I'll try 01:59 brb 01:59 Nope, doesnt work 01:59 what dose it say? 02:00 ??? 02:00 connection timed out 02:00 it says failed to connect connection timed out 02:00 alright tell me, are you using diect connect? 02:01 yes 02:01 am i not supposed to? 02:01 make a server 02:01 I meen alinked one 02:01 you mean add the server, right? 02:01 yes 02:01 ok, brb gonna try 02:01 with that IP 02:01 then go to title screen 02:02 of the multiplayer title 02:02 then? 02:02 then scroll down to the server u just added? 02:02 now 02:02 ok 02:02 hello 02:02 cant reach server 02:02 what dose it say? 02:02 hmm.... 02:02 it says cant reach server 02:02 ok this is weird 02:02 02:02 alright then 02:02 one sec 02:02 how do you do this!!!!! 02:02 marsha, do you know onebigdragonslayer's minecraft server ip? 02:03 no 02:03 ._. 02:03 AHHH! this wiki is scarey 02:03 y? 02:03 ok this is freeking me out 02:04 how is the wiki freaking you out? something glitched? 02:04 here we are: 64.53.199.29 02:04 try that 02:04 OH! Thanks! 02:04 02:04 It works! 02:04 http://www.freewebs.com/lu-mcserver/apps/forums/topics/show/8158969-new-ip 02:04 if u need it again 02:05 The Snowmen are comming!!!!!! 02:05 Ok now that you've freeked me out I'll freek you out 02:06 I'm talking DOCTOR WHO! 02:06 the trailer just came out! 02:06 EVIL SNOWMEN WITH SHARP TEETH! 02:06 EVERY ONE PM 02:07 NOW!!! 02:08 Please ;( 02:08 (;() 02:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=L3KVpvEUTns 02:08 :l 02:08 My god 02:08 those snowmen 02:08 :l 02:13 (board) 02:13 02:13 = sleep 02:14 cmon moa grow!! 02:14 (ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ) 02:14 yes! 02:15 LITTLE BABY MOA'S : D 02:16 not sdo baby anymore! 02:16 http://lego-message-boards.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Please come here (crying) 02:21 trampoline 02:22 ??? 02:22 well.......afk 02:24 WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:24 THE DOCTOR HAS RETIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:24 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:24 STEVAN MOFFAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:29 02:29 02:32 02:32 02:32 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:37 02:43 what? 02:43 Mythrun is this u? 02:43 evrythings on the bottom 02:43 hello? 02:51 well feel free to answer 02:51 afk 03:18 03:18 bey then 03:56 sigh 02:33 02:42 *whistles* 02:43 *higher pitch whistle* 02:43 *very High frequence whistle that gose slowly lower* 02:47 *low whistle* 02:59 afk Diggy Diggy time 03:12 meh 03:12 I think I'll be the only one one on for a long time 03:25 MEH! 04:05 04:05 04:05 04:05 04:05 04:14 I have a diglett named Diggy. 04:23 oh hi 04:23 hello? 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 04:32 well... 04:36 04:36 04:36 04:36 04:44 IT'S SO BORING AT HOME! 04:44 I'm SICK AND I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE! 04:45 of course I could play MC but none of the servers I play on are up 04:47 so...yeah and no one is on chat. 04:47 afk 04:55 04:55 04:55 04:59 04:59 04:59 04:59 05:15 /////////\\\\\\\\\\ 05:16 \\\\\\\\\///////// 05:16 WOOOOOOW!!!!!! 05:57 05:57 meh 06:23 meh 06:31 :\ 07:07 Hello 07:07 This is Raysfan, I requested name change from wikia 07:07 07:09 Hmm..no one here. Ah well 07:09 hi 07:10 sup? 07:10 I like the name 07:11 bey then 07:49 yo 07:49 hi 08:16 hi 08:17 Hello. 08:24 afk working on the orieus 08:27 Anyone here? 08:32 Guess not 08:32 08:35 Well, since no one is online, I will just exit. Cya later. 08:40 troll 08:40 cya 2012 11 19